Yuuna Shidou
Yuuna Shidou 'is a classmate of Doremi, Momoko, and Aiko's in Ojamajo Doremi 16. Bio Yuuna is a very creative girl the ojamajo turn to whenever they needed help making a special heart-shaped mold for their madeleine cakes. She is very quiet and hard to openly approach, and her family owns a metal workshop, where she usually spends her time creating items from scrap metals. Appearance Yuuna is a teenage girl with short, curly brown hair that frames her face and bangs that mostly curl to one side of her head. Her eyes can be assumed to be also brown. Personality A very shy and soft-spoken girl, Yuuna struggles greatly when it comes to talking to others. It is unknown why she is like this though, but she is likely to open up whenever a topic of interest comes in to the discussion. She has an interest in computers and technology but gets very anxious and uncomfortable if it gets brought up, but over time she was able to learn how to be more open and truthful about her feelings. Appearances Yuuna makes her first appearance during "The Workshop Girl" in novel 2, "''Naive". At first she was an average girl that Doremi happened to meet by chance when her seat was moved behind her. She had wished to get to know her better but struggled due to how busy she was. But after she found out that Yuuna's family owns a metal workshop, she was able to begin speaking to her after a chain of events when Momoko needed her help to make a special cake mold. It was eventually revealed that the reason Yuuna never brought up her interests was because of her fathers plans to have her attend the Karen Girls' Academy some day. But because of her time with Momoko after the molds were finished, she eventually began to open up and started to realize she had more self-worth then what she initially assumed. Relationships 'Doremi Harukaze '- Doremi is a classmate of Yuuna's who felt the desire to get closer to her after some observations. She happens to find everything Yuuna has made to be very cool, and thinks Yuuna is cute. 'Momoko Asuka '- Momoko was very excited and taken by Yuuna since she was able to help her make her perfect, desired dream mold design. After they had finished it she spent more time with Yuuna to discuss other ideas, and she was able to help Yuuna learn to open up. '''Sora Miyamae - A boy who Doremi deems to be overprotective of Yuuna. Possibly as a result of a crush on her, which the girls believe to be the case after seeing so many hints of proof. 'Akira Narita '- An senior by few years, Yuuna has known him since childhood and as a result is very close to him. It is believed he may also have feelings for her, and Doremi sees them as being compatible. It was hinted at the end of the chapter that Yuuna did hook up with him. Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Teenager Category:Light Novel Characters